


Against the Wind

by recrudescence



Category: Glee
Genre: Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-04
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recrudescence/pseuds/recrudescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that suck about Lima, but one thing it gets right is fall.</p><p>Inspired by a prompt from the kink meme, which called for leaf-raking and frottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Wind

There are a lot of things that suck about Lima, but one thing it gets right is fall. Everything is chilled and crisp and sunlight blazes vividly off the leaves, illuminating everything in tongues of flame. Finn likes the way the cold wafts down from Lake Erie, where his mom says she'd go with his dad in the summers before Finn was born. Fall means football and homecoming and getting to break out the hot chocolate and Halloween candy and, eventually, it means snow. It also means his mom volunteering his services to help rake the Hummels' yard before Burt comes home from work.

He wasn't ready to go along with that idea at first. "Can't Kurt rake?"

And his mom just looked confused. "I actually don't know. Can he? You'd better go supervise."

Finn thinks he got tricked somehow.

His nose is numb, but he has on a thermal shirt under a sweatshirt and moving around keeps him warm enough. Kurt's there, too, in a spotless brown jacket and a hat that makes him look like Sherlock Holmes's prissy little brother instead of just Finn's prissy little almost-stepbrother.

The original Holmes, not Robert Downey, Jr. They had to read _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ for a Halloween assignment and Finn was surprised it didn't totally suck, even though he watched a YouTube summary to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

It looks like maybe his mom was right, since the next time he glances over to see how Kurt's coming along on his portion of the yard, Kurt isn't even making an effort.

"Dude, you know raking means actually using a rake, right?"

"It's too windy." Kurt is squinting against the sun and his nose and cheeks are bright pink from the nipping air. "This is like jumping out of an airplane and opening an umbrella. You can't fight nature."

That sounds weak, but Finn doesn't argue. "Maybe that's the challenge."

Kurt starts making unenthusiastic little jabs at the leaf-littered ground, which is good enough. Burt could probably just _look_ at the yard and it would rake itself. Finn still doesn't get how that same guy happens to be Kurt's dad.

He puts his headphones on to help liven things up and Kanye has some good leaf-raking tunes, as it turns out. It's not too long before Finn's amassed a pile he considers to be pretty impressive and, when he looks around for the trash bags, he notices Kurt again. Not raking.

Finn turns off his iPod and stashes it in his pocket. "What is that?"

Kurt doesn't even have the grace to look guilty. "It's an emery board."

"Can you _rake_ with it?"

"But you're doing such a good job."

"This is _your_ yard."

Kurt sniffs and puts it away. "We don't have to finish everything right this second."

"Whatever." He strips off his gloves. "Could you just bring me a bag?"

That's all it takes to have Kurt dropping his rake like it's a viper and heading towards the box resting near the driveway.

Finn waits for him to get good and close with it, then reaches out to take one. "Wait." He pauses, frowning, and points over Kurt's shoulder. "What's that?"

Kurt looks. Finn moves.

Only instead of pulling out a trash bag, he lunges forward, catches Kurt around the waist, and sends them both toppling over in an explosion of leaves.

It's a great tackle. Coach Beiste would be proud. Finn feels sort of like a ninja.

Kurt doesn't seem to think so highly of him.

" _Tell_ me," he demands, sounding almost shrill, "you did that to save me from a rabid squirrel or something. Because if you honestly thought this would be _funny_ —"

"Trust me," interrupts Finn, grinning down at him, "it's hilarious."

"I can't believe you pulled the 'look, a distraction!' thing on me and it actually worked." Kurt shifts under him, either trying to shove Finn off or melt into the ground. "I can never show my face in public again."

"Gullible's written on the ceiling, too."

Kurt swats him on the shoulder. "We're _outside_."

"I know, isn't it awesome? Your dad's gonna be pumped about all the work we got done." Up till now, anyway. He lifts one hand off Kurt's shoulder to pluck a leaf off his collar.

And Kurt, neat-organized- _fussy_ Kurt, takes advantage of that and tries to flip them over. Not just wriggle out from under him and flee, but actually _flip_ them so he's got _Finn_ pinned.

Finn doesn't squeak. _Something_ squeaks, but it has to be a passing car or someone's shoe skidding against the grass or a herd of startled chipmunks, but it's _so_ not him. And Kurt actually manages to twist Finn's arm behind him for almost a full second before Finn shakes him off and sends him flailing indignantly into the pile of swiftly scattering leaves. Facedown, even, which he kind of regrets, since Kurt probably spends a small fortune on face-related products. Crap.

Kurt seems just as surprised, since he twists onto his back, pushing himself up onto his elbows, and scowls at Finn from under his mostly-flattened bangs. "The phrase 'no you did _not_ ' comes to mind right now."

"Oops." Finn's kneeling, half on top of him once again, and he draws back a few inches to give him some breathing room. "Maybe that was too much, I shouldn't have—"

Then Kurt laughs, sounding like he's getting into character for Riff Raff again, like he knows something Finn doesn't, and he just _wraps_ around him. Like, legs around his waist, arms around his neck, wrestling style, and he tries to roll them over so he's on top, and all Finn can think besides _whoa_ is that his face just got really, really warm really, really fast and that those two milliseconds of surprise almost make it possible for Kurt to _succeed_.

And just. Seriously. It's _Kurt_. Trying to get him back even though Finn could probably hold him down with one hand, but he lets him think he has a fighting chance before shaking him off and bearing down on him all over again, smirking and shaking his head. "Uh-huh. Not gonna happen."

Then Kurt hurls a double handful of leaves at him and it's _on_.

It's the most unproductive thing ever, since they're supposed to be working, but at least they're getting a workout and Kurt's brand-new jeans are getting broken in and he's apple-cheeked, for real, from the cold and exertion, which is one of those sayings Finn used to think was just an exaggeration. But the two red spots on Kurt's face are still there when he loses his balance and goes down in a crackling, technicolor blaze of misfired ammunition, yelping and trying to haul Finn down with him by the drawstrings on his hoodie. Which works, but also means Finn lands _on_ him, which is a pretty decisive victory.

Seeing Kurt with leaves stuck in his messed-up hair and his clothes all rumpled is something new. Something kind of nice.

Finn stares down at him a second time and Kurt looks dazed and pleased and he's actually smiling even though he's also complaining that it's not fair Finn's some kind of _mutant_. "You fight dirty just by existing. That's not right."

"Yeah, it sucks. Good try, though. That was pretty ballsy. I don't think Puck's tried anything like that since seventh grade." He snorts, scooping some leaves together and halfheartedly dumping them over Kurt's chest.

Kurt doesn't shriek or lay into him for getting him dirty. Kurt actually looks sort of stunned.

"Am I squishing you?" He's had a lot of practice at not-squishing, thanks to all that making out with Rachel, who's tiny, and it hasn't been all that long since they broke up so he doubts he's lost the knack for it. But still, it seems right to make sure.

"No." Kurt's voice sounds faint. "You're fine." Face scrunching. "Can I...get up now?"

"I dunno, I'm pretty comfortable where I am." It's the truth. Lying down feels nice, the chilly air is refreshing after all that running around, and Kurt's nice and warm and actually sort of cozy.

Up until he knees Finn in the side, anyway. "Finn Hudson, let me up or..."

"Or what?"

Kurt twists. "Or I'll _kiss_ you, I swear to God."

Finn's totally ready to call his bluff on that. "Gay chicken? For real?" He pokes Kurt in the side, just to tease him, but the next thing he knows Kurt's giggling and rearing up under him and telling him to cut it out. Finn even considers it, just for a second, but when someone has that kind of response to a little innocent tickling, that means stopping really isn't an option.

There are some really good spots along his ribs that make Kurt shake and swear and almost-shriek, and Finn learns all of them. Kurt's jerking all over the place like a live wire whipping and sparking through a storm, trying to shove him off or slap his hands away and Finn can't resist goading him the whole time."Wait, what happened to your plan? Are you gonna bitch about fighting dirty or are you gonna fight back?"

Kurt's laughing too hard to answer, trying to curl into a ball as much as he can with Finn still there, and it's really kind of impressive that he's _that_ ticklish even though his coat. Finn's torn between keeping at it to see what happens and stopping in case Kurt passes out and he has to call 911 and explain himself, and that's what he's thinking when Kurt grabs him by the hair and kisses him.

Not on the cheek or anything, either, but the kind that involves actual mouths meeting.

Kurt does it and they both pause. He's still catching his breath, gasping for air, and his eyes are half closed and rays of sun slip through the tree branches to pick out gleaming threads in his hair. Both of them are breathing hard and Finn's sure their faces are close enough that he's inhaling the wisps of cold escaping Kurt's lips. Kurt's hands are both in Finn's hair now, gripping just shy of too hard, kind of reminding him of Rachel, kind of confusing him. He actually thought Kurt had gotten over him since things got more serious with their parents and then Sam came to town, but then Sam started up with Quinn and it's really kind of funny, that Quinn and Kurt like the same kinds of guys.

Kurt kisses him again and Finn lets him. The guy who's probably going to end up being almost _related_ to him really is kissing him and Finn's kissing him back and it's not even that weird. Even though Kurt's a dude. Wow.

When they pull apart, nothing happens for what feels like a really long time.

"I never meant to mess up your life," says Kurt, suddenly.

"Don't worry about it, I do it all the time." He screwed things up with Rachel all on his own and he's still kind of hating on himself about that. But he's still confused, too. "I thought you...got over me, or whatever."

Kurt doesn't answer at first, but when he does his voice is very quiet. "I didn't." Then he's half-smiling, rolling his eyes. "You made it very difficult, but I didn't."

"Huh." That's a pretty big thing to hear and it seems like one apology deserves another in return, so Finn thinks about it. Kurt doesn't get impatient, which is kind of unexpected. Instead, Kurt's looking at him the way he used to, back when Finn would ignore him and play the dumb jock to the hilt just so he wouldn't have to acknowledge it. "Sorry I gave you a hard time about Sam."

Kurt's tugging him down by his hood, then, and folding his arms around him with an urgency that Finn doesn't quite understand. "Just don't talk about that now."

So he doesn't. Finn's done a lot of kissing, so he goes with what he knows until Kurt's gasping all over again. His hands are stronger than what Finn's used to but his lips feel nice and taste like some kind of fruit and Finn likes that Kurt's voice is a little strained when he comes up for air. "You couldn't have done this a few years ago? Really?"

"Hey, I didn't—" He starts protesting, but then Kurt squirms around so he's on top and Finn breaks off to roll him right back down where he was, and he _moans_ and Finn can't remember what the hell he was going to say anyway. When Kurt pushes a leg over his hip and and goes arching up, Finn lets it happen because Kurt's mouth looks nice when it's open like that and the angle of the sun makes his eyes look really blue, and he can _tell_ Kurt's hard in his jeans but it doesn't even freak him out like maybe it should. Kind of makes him go hot all over, like when he would make out with Rachel while she had on a short skirt.

Except when Kurt says his name, he doesn't sound anything like Rachel. Or Quinn. Or Santana. He sounds like a guy. And he sounds like he needs something very, very much or he might scream. And that's the part that really stands out to Finn. So he stops. "You're...okay, right?"

Kurt blinks at him like he's lost his mind. " _God_ , yes, just—come _on_." His color is even higher and, when Finn brushes one cheek with the backs of his knuckles, his eyelashes flutter and it's like all the breath in his body shudders out of him.

Whoa. Okay.

So he's officially realized that Kurt is really, really, _really_ getting off on having Finn on top of him and kissing him and touching him, and that's officially sort of cool, if also sort of strange. So he kisses him again to find out what happens, puts a hand to the side of his face which is smooth and soft, and then he puts his hand on Kurt's hip like Quinn used to let him do sometimes as long as he didn't go in for an ass-grab, and Kurt's body seems almost to _convulse_ under Finn as much as it can, like maybe he really wouldn't _mind_ an ass-grab, and his face goes even redder and he makes a shocked little sound. And Finn knows very well what _that_ means.

Kurt just came because of him. Against him. In his front yard, in broad daylight. Pants on and everything. Sweet merciful crap.

He doesn't get a chance to say anything out loud. Kurt wastes no time pulling him down closer, a leg slipping between Finn's, Finn riding down onto it instinctively, Kurt's cold little nose pressing into his cheek, Kurt's mouth hot on his own, and he's grinding and groaning and getting off on Kurt's _leg_ in Kurt's _yard_ while they're supposed to be raking _leaves_ and it's fucking fantastic. He can still hear Kurt moaning, high and thin, and feel his fingers running through his hair and his palms pressing flat to his back. Slowly, carefully, and still firmly, like he wants to memorize everything.

When he finds the muscle coordination to do it, Finn flops over onto his back to sprawl out and give Kurt a little more space. He peers up at the sky, which is such a bright blue it almost looks like summertime, even though it smells like winter, clawing at the edges of fall. Then he hazards a glance at the yard. "Well, that sucked."

"Then maybe you should go." Kurt's voice sounds sharp and there's a rustling sound as he starts to turn over and get up, but Finn catches him above the elbow.

"I was talking about the raking." Finn's pile of leaves is no longer a pile at all.

Kurt's looking at him strangely and at first Finn thinks he's really upset. Then he takes a knee, reties one of his bootlaces, and brushes off his hands. "My dad won't be home for another hour or so. We have time."

And Kurt stretches out right there next to him in the once-upon-a-time leaf pile. Not complaining about the state of his pants or the dead grass in his hair, just resting his head against Finn's shoulder. And that's new, too, but in a good way.


End file.
